


Pathetic

by WesternFish



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: An Experiment with Feelings, Character Death, F/M, Need to finish it even if no one bothers to read it, Something to prove I guess, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, feelings are messy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6317908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WesternFish/pseuds/WesternFish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kamui is weirdly dramatic and turns into a dragon. </p><p>Because sometimes feelings are complicated and things melt together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pathetic

\--

"I'm going to have to punish you..." Kamui luridly held herself above Ryoma, looking down at him with a devious glint in otherwise expressionless eyes. Ryoma found this uncharacteristic moment of adventure in bed unexpected, but not unwelcome. He already stood half mast at this departure from their normal proceedings in bed, which, though very recent, lent themselves often a more melancholy tone than he had expected. It was as if she never expected this to last as long as it did, as though she was afraid to hold on too tight. As such Ryoma often found he had to assume a more domineering attitude in this situation than he would have liked.

This new position, however, left little to be desired on his end. Kamui proceeded to grasp his chin roughly, forcing his gaze to meet her's just as his eyes started to roam. She let go of it soon after, as if burned, and proceeded to drag the back of her hand over his shoulders, turning her hand to cup his arms as her hands slowly traveled to his wrists, She grabbed at them harshly, and dragged them above his head just as she crashed her mouth to his, and the rest of her body soon followed with a sweet crescendo. They felt odd, being pushed together, but she slid herself downward and over his covered loins, setting them ablaze in a new and unexpected way. She followed up this reverent feeling by sitting up and straddling Ryoma fully, pulling the wrists in front of her. She produced a cord of rope and tide them up in a complicated knot, before pushing the wrists away from her fully, his arms flying back to rest above his head as he panted fruitlessly. 

She looked on at him with a blank stare, and he briefly wondered if she was enjoying herself even a little. She had always been difficult to...get going. Her mind needed far more stimulation than any part of her body, Ryoma had always just been glad to be part of whatever process she used, though it had always been clear to him that he had never been a necessary part of the function. She looked over him suddenly then, and his heart sped up as something glinted in her eyes, and it was obvious she enjoying some part of his body. 

She reached down to splay her hands against his bobbing chest, and he watched on mesmerized as she touched him of her own volition. He had definitely bulked up over the campaign and the time he spent training, especially recently when he had been trying so desperately to catch her attention. She had appeared to be apathetic to all things carnal, and Ryoma had yet to see her do much else than pretend to finish alongside him. She had always focused on his pleasure, simply enjoying the act of watching him finish. 

Now, though, as she tore away at her robes to reveal the naked body beneath she slid onto him for the first time slick and ready and he moaned heartily, his head lolling back as his arms quivered, desiring to pull free of his binds and hold her hips a visceral need that almost had him finish right there. No, he wanted her to enjoy this for once. 

For her to be this wet she must have been thinking all day of something duplicitous; physical stimulation never seemed to perturb her in the least, and she seemed to prefer affection to any limited copulating he could imagine. He was fine with that, their love was a soft and gentle thing, much like her. But now...now, he couldn't ever imagine going back to the way things were. 

There had always been a small part of him that had wished for a more active and interesting love, yet he resigned himself with the notion that their love was much more realistic, however slow and cold it may have felt, but now he knew she was holding back. And he couldn't help but wonder, was it partially his fault?

Her hands slid up from their leveraging position on his chest up to his scalp, where she grabbed the hair roughly. Ryoma could not hide the sudden and pained "Ugh!" that passed his lips, before she smothered it with her mouth. The painful hold she had on his hair tore him away from the edge, but somehow made his toes curl in the process, and his mouth tried to follow her's as she tore away.

"I love you Ryoma. You know that right?" He could only close his eyes and groan as she pushed down on his hips particularly hard this time, with punctuated timing. 

"I have to punish you, I have to punish all of us." She bent down and bit at the juncture of his neck and shoulder, liking the bite and blowing on it for good measure, making sure his skin was raised with cold before she moved on. She tore at his hair, pulling his head back at a painful angle and climbing up his neck with kiss after kiss until she found his ear. 

He could never understand how such a small girl could overcome him in such a situation so easily, with such little protest, but maybe that was just his personality. He could never deny her.

In lieu of biting his ear or blowing in it, or even of speaking to push off the edge she simply hovered by his ear for a moment. 

"We don't deserve to be happy." She punctuated her words with another harsh thrust down, and his eyes went wide in shock and pleasure, and his hips shot up messily to meet her. For the first time in his miserable life he heard the shocking sound of a genuine gasp, and he felt her clutch around him in response, and her head came down for another teeth clattering kiss. 

As they began to part, he finally regained sense enough to speak. "Wha-" 

As he went to tug his hands down to embrace her he found that he had been tied down in some way to restrain him to the floor. She sat there atop him as his member softened with in her, but her remaining unintentional clenches and pulses had him calling her body back in response. He was nubile and in his prime, definitely capable of another round of this.

But she sat atop him with a forlorn look, one that made him worry about her well-being, made him worry she was thinking too hard over a simple matter. She looked as though she would cry, but only if plied with the incorrect words, so he waited for her to go on patiently. 

"I could...I could never hurt you Ryoma!" She shook her head and pushed her short hair behind her ears, shyly, and breathed empathically "I love you." She lent down to deliver one last kiss, holding his chin like she would strangle his neck, and her forearm on his chest. He could only kiss back with as much much fervor as he could muster to reciprocate even a third of her feelings, he wanted to express how much he loved her in turn, but as always, somehow his words had managed to fail him and he was left with a silence an of being understood through that one, soul sucking kiss.

"But..." She pushed herself up and away from him, standing and fixing her robes to become at least somewhat decent. She turned away before speaking again.

"But someone has to pay for our sins." Ryoma eyes widened in sudden realization.

"Wait!" He struggled at the restraints keeping him to the ground, muscles straining to break free of the rope. "Where are you going!?" She slowly walked toward the tatami screen door, almost like she was giving him a chance to fight. For her, for him, maybe from all of what bound him. 

As she reached for the doors the resounding "Stop!" That rung through their room was the only thing that gave her pause, and she turned slightly to regard any last words he may have for her.

"Do not do this to your family...to me." His voice strained as he did, as his body did. Against restraints. So many danm restraints, all the time, through his whole life. And he strained against them, with more voracity than he had ever thought possible.

"Please!" He begged as his muscled bulged as he summoned any strength in his body to struggle against the rope. 'Please don't take her from me, the one thing in my miserable fucking life I let myself have.' He pleaded with his god, 'Please don't take her where I can't follow.'

She opened the doors up after very little thought paid to his simple words, and was preparing to walk forward as she heard the binds she so carefully place start to give. She turned and gasp, but lunged forward to put them back in place with a yell. 

"Stop!" She turned to look at him with watery eyes, her brows giving a sense of perpetual sadness. "Someone has to pay for what happened...to Elise! And Xander!" 

"So that's why...?" He thought back to her wetness angrily, had she been so eager to say goodbye?

"Are you that addicted to tragedy? So much so that you would attempt to hurt your family in this way!?" He was yelling out in anger now like he had never done before, never had he heaped his molten rage upon her before, for it was never before been necessary.  
"You...You..." She slumped inwards and he could see the telltale signs of her sorrow, but kept going through sheer determination of will. "You damnable coward! Have some gumption and face life head on, if you're so desperate for suffering!" 

He could see the tears finally fall to the floor, leaving wet spots on the tatami of the floor, filling him with a nasty satisfaction that should not have been there. It made his blood boil over and length stiffen, and he tore his bindings free from the floor at least.

Seeing this she leapt up and began to run away, "Please understand, this life is isn't worth living without all of my family." 

"Then we can atone for our sins together in life!" He yelled as he ran after her, "You don't have to do this!" He pleaded aggressively after her, but she ran on, forcing him to chase after her in his current state of dress

After a raucous chase through what was luckily the sparsely populated countryside close the their vacation house, Ryoma finally caught up to her. Though he was sure it was partly of her own volition; there were so many prime opportune places to...

It must have been she needed a minute to collect her thoughts before she could commit to such a final act. Which made it all the better he had decided to chase after her in the end. There's no telling what she would have done if he hadn't given chase. He shuddered to think what she could have done.

As she finally slowed with a hollow sounding panting step, he came to be beside her, in all his nude glory. He was, perhaps, not as out of breath as her with his much more extensive training, and proceeded to grab her roughly by the shoulders. He dragged her to his mouth first, and then squeezed her tightly with his firm naked chest.

"Please, never scare me like that again." He panted and gripped her more tightly, nuzzling his head down into her hair. "I...I don't know what I would do without you." He couldn't help the way his voice cracked that time, struggled to keep the tears the could follow at bay, as was his way. 

"You can't just..." He shook his head in sorrow and pushed her to stand at arm's length and he continued to grip her shoulders with white-knuckled grip. "You can't just become someone so precious and then just expect me to let you go just like that..." 

He shook her and then looked directly in her eyes. "Don't you see how cruel that is?" He shook her again for emphasis, and dragged her close again, and definitely not to hide the tears, curling down the sides of his face.

\---

I'll add the other chapter if you guys want it. Otherwise I won't waste my time, so let me know if you do.


End file.
